


Appetite Decides Faith

by telefool



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Mind Manipulation, Other, Panic, Pet Names, discussion of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telefool/pseuds/telefool
Summary: Venom's tank runs dry during a firefight. Seven minutes in heaven is the only answer, really.





	Appetite Decides Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Let's Go by Run the Jewels.

He could feel Venom waning in strength, like he was receding into himself. Into Eddie, or further into Eddie than normal at least, until each step felt heavy, each punch weak with exhaustion. No surprise. They’d been fighting for hours.

‘When I said  _ ‘fuck the goverment’ _ ‘ Eddie thought grimly at himself, ‘This is not what I meant.’

And Venom, exhausted, barely growled. Eddie could feel his focus like a target, one threat. Then the next. The next. The next-

Two weeks ago, when Eddie had found out about this supposedly abandoned government facility, he’d thought, maybe, y’know, it’d make a good article. It was a long drive, and a dangerous walk, but maybe he’d even get a few good pictures out of it.

_ If only _ it had been abandoned.

‘ **_Eddie._ ** ’ Venom thought, the first coherent thing he’d said in, god, almost, thirty minutes? How long had they been here, plowing through bodies, their arms and legs marking the walls and ceiling like they were breaking the place in. Venom’s voice, so sudden, so real surprised Eddie- so much so he didn’t feel the warning until Venom spoke again. ‘ **_Eddie!_ ** ’

The beam fell on them like a boot on a bug. Crushed to the floor, Eddie felt no power, only pain, and Venom’s aching exhaustion.

‘ **_Eddie._ ** ’ Venom said anxiously, and Eddie groaned, surprisingly deep in Venom’s voice. Already, he could hear the shout of more armed men. ‘ **_We need to run, I’m-_ ** ’

‘Shh.’ Eddie thought, not without love. ‘I know darling, just-’

Venom whined, pained as he dragged himself into the same black tactical gear and shielded masks that all the multitudes people guarding this empty facility wore.

Minutes later, they were limping quickly down a bright hallway, that seemed so much smaller in Eddie’s human shape. Venom hurt. Venom burned keeping himself shaped into their disguise, and Eddie’s stomach was a gnawing, desperate hunger. ‘ **_Need food._ ** ’ Venom hissed, and Eddie grunted in reply. Venom had been too weak to heal him fully, so while the fractured leg had reassembled itself, the gash the steel beam had given him remained, sheeting blood along his leg, sticky and thick between them. ‘ **_Need you._ ** ’

The last words were hungry, and Eddie’s steps faltered in his walk towards the food he could smell nearby.

‘What?’ He said, and then V was pulling him down the hallway, his legs moving faster than he’d have been capable of on his own, but when they pulled themselves into an empty supply closet, the source of the mouthwatering food smell, Eddie was more thankful than anything else. Thankful, and hungry, and his hands pawed at the shelves, smashing things from the nearly tidy room.

When he found it, a chocolate bar partially eaten and ancient, he feels Venom’s crushing disappointment and building anxiety like an elevator dropping. It’s chalky, and mottled from exposure, but Eddie crams it in his mouth anyway, tears in his eyes. From here, in this little locked room, he could smell all of the delicious fucking people and the hunger was overwhelming him, ‘ _ Please, Eddie, please- _ ’

‘There has to be another way.’ Eddie thought desperately, holding onto the shelves to keep them upright, to keep them from running down the hall and ripping into the closest soft, available skin. ‘We can’t-’

Venom growled, and shuddered through him, some heavy feeling overwhelming them for an instant, before Venom gathered his control, unblurring the thin line that separated them in his head, forcing Eddie away from whatever need Venom had filling him.

Whatever need that could get them out of this, had to be better than the alternative.

‘ **_No, Eddie, can’t._ ** ’ Venom breathed, and they were shaking. Only so much longer before they were too weak to snap and bite through tender skin, too weak to drag this body down those impossibly long hallways, too weak to leave the trap this place had become. ‘You said never, not ever when it hurt-’

‘What-’ Eddie said, and then, as the realization dawned. ‘Oh. Oh, V,  _ why _ ?’

‘ **_Your brain, Eddie, I’m sorry,_ ** ’ V said, and he was close to incoherency, the panic making his words slur together into an inhuman rush. ‘ **_It tastes so good, Eddie, when you cum, but you’re hurt-’_ **

Eddie laughed, a dry wheeze that rolled into a chuckle as he felt the flicker of Venom’s genuine worry, and then the tickle in his brain that always meant finer pieces of Venom than Eddie could imagine were searching his brain cells for injury.

‘That was- that was different.’ Eddie said. ‘You were-’

‘ **_You thought it!’_ ** Venom protested, and Eddie laughed again. He opened his eyes, looking at the formless, textureless clothes Venom had become, the lowest resolution to keep him covered, keep his blood in him. Thought about it off. Thought about it in him instead, that warm heavy feeling that was Venom sinking into his stomach like a stone, and felt his interest spike exactly enough. Yeah.  _ Yeah _ , okay. It was just them. They could do this.

‘Okay.’ He thought, ignoring Venom’s confusion. ‘Okay. Take what you need. Mi brain es su brain.’

‘ **_Eddieee._ ** ’ Venom said, dragging it out, like he was tongue out, a slick scrape through his mind, and Eddie shivered. Oh, he hurt, alright, his leg ached badly, he was sore and battered and tired and still, when Venom erased the line dividing them, the wash of want that overwhelmed him felt powerful, like the slap of the sea. Eddie shuddered this time, his cock swelling between his legs, at the capacity to need Venom contained. ‘ **_Oh, Eddieeee._ ** ’

‘Shut up, V.’ Eddie said, embarrassed. ‘How are we gonna do this- my leg-’

‘Too weak to have fun.’ Venom said, ‘I can just-’ And then Eddie felt that soft, itching, tickle across his brain just before pleasure exploded through, running down the top of his spine and erupting into goose bumps along his skin, as Venom strummed across the sensitive neurons in his brain. His cock jerked, and Venom rumbled a groan as whatever byproduct of the dark chemistry produced in his brain hit Venom’s tongue, and then it was like he was under again, his body strung out on the pleasure. His hands clutched for the wood shelf, hearing it creak under his hands as he swayed, as Venom rode his brain faster than his cock could react, still squeezing it’s way through the first orgasm. He had come more than once, before, in quick sucession even but never-  _ this was- _

Venom rolled him like a drug and Eddie let him. His hands spasmed, mouth hanging open. He couldn’t do anything else.

He hadn’t made a sound since Venom had begun, but Venom- ‘ **_Oh, Eddie, yes, oh, Eddie, you taste so good-_ ** ’. Constant, hungry and louder with every numbing, sensational orgasm that took him.

It lasted,  _ maybe _ , three minutes.

It felt like a lifetime, the kind of explosive montage you see before you died. He wouldn’t be standing except for Venom, and after a moment of contemplation he closed his mouth with a dry click.

‘ **_Thank you, Eddie._ ** ’ Venom hummed, loving, and deep, black gooey strands formed, and reached for him, stroking along his cheeks, and staying , Venom covering him again like an embrace, and Eddie felt warm and loved and strong again and Venom laughed when they were  _ they _ again, too big for this tiny space, tongue lashing. ‘ **_Let’s go home._ ** ’

‘Mi body es su casa?’ Eddie said, trying not to sound like he’d just cum himself back to life. He wasn’t sure how that would sound. Maybe smug?

‘ **_Don’t speak Spanish, Eddie. Your accent is terrible._ ** ’

‘ _ Parasito. _ ’

‘ **_Stop Eddie. You only took one year._ ** ’

They stood and opened the door.

‘You know  _ that _ and you don’t know Spanish?’

‘ **_I know what you know, and you’re an idiot-_ ** ’

“Oh, fucking, christ!” The guy outside their little love nest said, piss running down his leg to puddle on the floor, and Venom casually backhanded him into a wall. They were still  _ hungry _ . Orgasms were hard work. “It’s a goddamn monster!”

“I know I’m ready to go home.” Eddie said, and felt Venom grin inside of him. Felt him tense to run.

“ **_Let’s go._ ** ”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/telefool)


End file.
